nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
SpongeBob Schwammkopf (Serie)
660px SpongeBob Schwammkopf ist eine amerikanische Zeichentrickserie, die 1998 von Stephen Hillenburg entwickelt wurde. Sie verzeichnet vor allem in den USA einen sehr großen Publikumszuspruch. Die Serie handelt von den Abenteuern eines gleichnamigen Schwamms, der mit weiteren Meerestieren in einer am Meeresgrund gelegenen Stadt lebt. Veröffentlichungsgeschichte SpongeBob Schwammkopf wurde vom amerikanischen Kindersender Nickelodeon produziert, auf dem die Serie seit Juli 1999 läuft. Mittlerweile wurden 294 Episoden in sieben Staffeln produziert. In Deutschland wurde die Serie bis Juni 2009 auf Super RTL gezeigt.SpongeBob verlässt Super RTL und geht zurück zu Nick, Der Westen, 1. Juli 2009, Jürgen Overkott Ansonsten wird die Serie auf Nickelodeon ausgestrahlt, dem 2005 gestarteten zweiten Anlauf eines deutschen Ablegers von Nickelodeon. 2009 und 2010 war die Serie in einen Special auch auf MTV zu sehen und seit dem 14. September 2009 läuft sie auf VIVA. In der Schweiz wurde sie lange Zeit im mittlerweile eingestellten Nickelodeon-Fenster auf SF zwei ausgestrahlt und nach längerer Pause wieder ins Programm aufgenommen. In Österreich läuft sie gelegentlich bei ORF 1. Der erste Spielfilm Der SpongeBob Schwammkopf Film lief am 19. November 2004 in den US-Kinos an, in Deutschland am 23. Dezember 2004. Im September 2008 folgte ein TV-Film, SpongeBobs atlantisches Abenteuer, im Dezember 2009 der dritte Film namens Eiskalt entwischt. Auf Nickelodeon lief außerdem oft in den Werbepausen ein Ableger von SpongeBob Schwammkopf: Dein Horoskop mit Thaddäus (Astrology with Squidward). Dort stellen die verschiedenen Charaktere Sternzeichen dar und lesen das Horoskop vor. Charaktere Hauptcharaktere * SpongeBob Schwammkopf * Patrick Star * Thaddäus Q. Tentakel * Mr. Eugene Herbert Krabs * Sandra „Sandy“ Cheeks Nebencharaktere * Painty, synchronisiert von Hans Teuscher, ist das Piratenportrait, das jeweils zu Beginn einer Episode gezeigt wird. * Gary B. Schneckerich * Sheldon J. Plankton * Karen * Der alte Jenkins * Meerjungfraumann und Blaubarschbube * Atomflunder * Drecksackblase * Mantarochen * Don * Larry von Lobster * Der fliegende Holländer * Mrs. Betsy Krabs * Perla Krabs * Oma Schwammkopf und Opa Schwammkopf * Der Pirat Patchy, gespielt von Tom Kenny, tritt in einigen Episoden in Realfilmszenen zusammen mit seinem sprechenden Papagei Potty auf, der durch eine Marionette dargestellt wird. Die Realfilmszenen bilden dabei die Rahmenhandlung der jeweiligen Folge. Patchy ist ein großer SpongeBob-Fan und Vorsitzender des Fanclubs. Patchy und Potty leben in Encino. * Mrs. Puff (Poppy Puff * Mutter Schwammkopf und Vater Schwammkopf * Siegbert Schnösel Synchronisation Synchronfirma * Deutsche Synchron Filmgesellschaft mbH, Berlin Deutsche Dialogbücher * Mike Betz Dialogregie * Matthias Müntefering Staffeln Ausstrahlung Episodenliste Staffel 1 Staffel 2 Staffel 3 Staffel 4 Staffel 5 Staffel 6 Staffel 7 Staffel 8 Specials Bekannte Orte * Bikini Bottom (englisch: bottom = Bikiniunterteil bzw. Meeresgrund) ist die Ortschaft auf dem Meeresboden, in der die Figuren der Serie ihr Leben führen. Die Stadt besteht aus mehreren Stadtteilen und Gebieten. Anstelle von Autos fährt man in Bikini Bottom Boote mit Rädern, so genannte „Bootmobile“. Zudem sind Busse und Taxis unterwegs. Die Bewohner Bikini Bottoms sind zum größten Teil anthropomorphe Fische. Zudem bestehen die Wohngebäude aus Abfall, welcher an der Meeresoberfläche von den Menschen ins Meer geworfen wird, was eine Parodie auf Meeres-Verschmutzung darstellt. Die Wolken werden als Blumen dargestellt. * Der einzige Strand in Bikini Bottom ist die Goo Lagune (Goo Lagoon). „Goo“ ist Englisch für „klebrigen Schleim“. Es ist einer von SpongeBobs und Patricks Lieblingsorten, an dem sie gern faulenzen. Larry der Hummer arbeitet dort als Bademeister. * In den Quallenfeldern (Jellyfish Fields) gehen SpongeBob und Patrick ihrem Hobby, dem Quallenfischen, nach. Sie sind 50 Meilen von Bikini Bottom entfernt und beherbergen 4 Millionen Quallen. * Bikini Atoll: Die kleine Insel direkt über der Stadt Bikini Bottom, die zum Beispiel beim Wechsel von Tageszeiten gezeigt wird. * Rock Bottom ist das schlichte Gegenteil von Bikini Bottom, welches nur über eine Straße mit einer 90 Grad-Steigung zu erreichen ist. Da diese Stadt sich an einem tieferen Punkt als Bikini Bottom befindet, ist die Umgebung zu jeder Tageszeit stockdunkel und die Bewohner sehen auch, angepasst an ihre Umgebung, wie Monster aus. Rezeption Rezension Laut Robert Keser, Autor im Bright Lights Film Journal, könne SpongeBob als Candide des 21. Jahrhunderts bezeichnet werdenhttp://www.brightlightsfilm.com/49/sponge.htm, der einerseits alle Lebenslagen mit großem Optimismus meistert und eine Lebenslust hat, die teilweise schon manische Züge annimmt, aber andererseits auch in eine kindliche Hilflosigkeit verfällt. Dabei verheimlicht er seine Emotionen nicht, sondern zeigt sie stets offen. Nicht selten spiegeln diese in einer sehr einfachen Darstellungsweise typische Probleme unserer Gesellschaft wider. SpongeBob unterstützt seine Ansichten oft durch markante Sprüche und setzt seine Haltung nicht zuletzt damit durch. In der Episode „Harte Schale, weicher Kern“ wird er zunächst dadurch bloßgestellt, dass er Seifenblasen und Quallenfischen mag, bis sich am Ende herausstellt, dass auch die anderen Figuren Geheimnisse haben, die nicht zu ihrer gelebten „Männlichkeit“ passen. Homosexualität Amerikanische Medien berichteten im Januar 2005 darüber, dass konservative christliche Gruppen in den USA behaupteten, SpongeBob sei homosexuell. Der Hintergrund davon war, dass Dr. James C. Dobson, Gründer der christlichen Organisation „Focus on the Family“, öffentlich ein Musikvideo angriff, das für Toleranz gegenüber Minderheiten, Menschen anderer Hautfarbe und sexueller Orientierung warb. Bei dem Video handelte es sich um eine Neuauflage des Hits „We Are Family“ von 1979, in dem neben SpongeBob verschiedene Figuren aus dem Kinderfernsehen auftreten. Das Video stammte von einer gemeinnützigen Organisation, die Nile Rodgers, der Autor des Liedes, nach den Terroranschlägen vom 11. September 2001 ins Leben rief. Dobson nutzte bei seiner Attacke den Bekanntheitsgrad von SpongeBob aus, um die politischen Ziele seiner Organisation bei Familien mit Kindern bekannt zu machen. Zu diesen Zielen gehört auch die Einschränkung der Rechte von Homosexuellen. In der amerikanischen Schwulenkultur gilt SpongeBob wie auch z. B. „Tinky-Winky“ von den Teletubbies schon seit längerem als schwule Figur. Sein heiterer Optimismus, seine emotionale Persönlichkeit und seine Vorliebe für bunte Inneneinrichtung passen zur „Camp“-Kultur, die in den USA als Lebensstil von großstädtischen Intellektuellen und Schwulen gilt. Stephen Hillenburg, Erfinder von SpongeBob, lehnt solche Spekulationen jedoch ab. Für ihn sind SpongeBob und die anderen Figuren zwar „etwas seltsam“, aber „asexuell“. Weitere Produkte *SpongeBob dient auch als Grundlage für weitere Produkte. Populär sind unter anderem Figuren und Computerspiele. *Vom 27. bis zum 29. August 2010 startete das erste SpongeBob Camp in Deutschland. Die 150 Plätze konnten auf der SpongeBob Sommertour erspielt werden. http://presse.nick.de/channel/4/19171http://www.jugendtours.de/SpongeBobCamp/ Auszeichnungen Die Serie hat folgende Preise gewonnen: * Creative Arts Emmy Awards (2007)http://www.emmys.tv/awards/2007pt/59thnominations.php für die Folge Zwangsurlaub / Perücken-Panik * Annie Awards :* Best Animated Television Production (2005) :* Best Writing in an Animated Television Production (2006) * Kids Choice Awards :* Best Cartoon (2003, 2004, 2005, 2006) * Golden Reel Award :* Best Sound Editing in Television Animation – Music (2000, 2001, 2002, 2003) :* Best Sound Editing in Television Animation – Music (2000, 2003, 2004) Spiele * SpongeBob Schwammkopf - Schlacht um Bikini Bottom * SpongeBob Schwammkopf - Der Film * SpongeBob Schwammkopf - Eiskalt entwischt * SpongeBob Schwammkopf - Volle Kanne Vollgas * SpongeBob Squarepants - Legend of the Lost Spatula * SpongeBob Schwammkopf - Film ab! * SpongeBob Schwammkopf und seine Freunde - durch Dick und Dünn * SpongeBob Schwammkopf und seine Freunde - Schlacht um die Vulkaninsel * Spongebob Schwammkopf und seine Freunde - Agriff der Spielzeugroboter * Spongebob Schwammkopf - Die Kreatur aus der Krossen Krabbe * Spongebob Schwammkopf - und der Magische stift * Spongebob Schwammkopf - Der gelbe Rächer Weblinks * * nick.de – Informationen und neue Episoden als Videostream * Episodenführer * SpongePedia, SpongeBob-Schwammkopf-Wiki mit über 2.400 Artikeln Quellen en:SpongeBob SquarePants Kategorie:Shows